


What's Comic Con?

by chocoholicannanymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, promt ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoholicannanymous/pseuds/chocoholicannanymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Kurt doesn't want to give Sam what he wants, or answer his question. He will - as soon as Sam explains what this Comic Con thing is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Comic Con?

“...and so yeah, that's it.” Sam winded down, that wide “personal sun” grin of his – that always made Kurt forgive and forget – spreading over his face.

Kurt swallowed down a sigh, and resisted the urge to rub the base of his nose. He loved Sam, he did, with all his heart, but **this**? He counted slowly to ten, breathing controlled and precise, thinking things through properly before speaking.

“Sam, you know I love you, more than anything, and I would do just about anything in my power to make you happy. And I can see just how happy this would make you.” Sam's smile grew even wider, which usually would turn Kurt's head in all the best naughty directions, but. “ **But**. We are **not** going to 'Comic Con' for our honeymoon. No way.”

There were, after all, limits to what he'd go through. Even for Sam.

 

~The End ~

 


End file.
